Emerald Eyes
by Speak Now or Regret It Later
Summary: A fanfic of Flora's before-birth and birth, for her birthday.
"Rollos!"

'It's time!,' Rollos thought as he raced up the stairs to meet with wife. The scene he witnessed only confirmed his thoughts, as he rushed to Alyssa's side, aiding her from her crouched position on the floor, to the bed beside her. Groaning in pain, Alyssa attempted to make herself comfortable, only to fail miserably, as the contraction only seemed to grow stronger. Panicking slightly, Alyssa looked at her husband, and he stared back, obviously unknowing of what to do. Slightly losing faith in her husband, Alyssa turned to looked out the window, to find a small patch of flora growing in her yard. Smiling slightly, Alyssa realized that her own flora was done growing, and ready to bloom.

Suddenly encouraged, Alyssa turned back to Rollos, and met his eyes. Her contraction was over, and she felt at peace. She was here, with the man that she loved-the man who fathered her child, and he was here supporting her as she birthed her child. Despite everything they have been through. everything that had nearly driven them apart, they were here, and in this moment, they were everything.

Wiping a falling tear, Alyssa, attempted to push herself from the bed, effectively pulling Rollos from his trance.

"I got you," he cooed, and he went to her side, effectively helping her up. He kissed her on the cheek, and ensured that she was comfortable in her position. Alyssa opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Rollos nodded in understanding. Giving another kiss, Rollos essentially pranced out the room, to contact the hospital, midwife, and ensure the baby bag was properly packed.

Rollos ensured the essentials were notified and prepared, and made his way back to his wife, and soon-to-be child. He smiled brightly, as he realized that he _finally_ was going become a father. The nine months, the mood swings, oh God… the mood swings. But it was all worth it. He was finally going to see his boy or girl, and teach him or her to be the best person they could be. He couldn't be more excited.

She couldn't be more excited. Her dreams were finally coming true. The moment she and Rollos decided-

Another contraction. She groaned in pain, and bent over, as best she could, Placing her hand on her stomach, Alyssa implemented her breathing exercises. In for 3 seconds, out for six, in again for eight, out for ten. Soon enough, the contraction ended, and Alyssa opened the eyes she didn't even know she closed. She found Rollos standing in the doorway, staring at her, again.

He nodded. So did she. They both knew, it was time to go. And they were ready.

* * *

The delivery went smoothly. The child, a girl was born. And there Alyssa was, giving her baby endless kisses, while she sucked from her breast. And there Rollos was, grinning ear from ear, watching the interaction between the two. The baby, born happy and healthy, was a gift, a perfect gift, created from the gods. The doctors even said she had a high amount of magic, an amount that even was considered high for a basic-level fairy. They couldn't be more proud.

"What's her name?"

Alyssa and Rollos were both snapped out of their trance the moment the nurse, Alice, asked the question.. Simple in nature, yet difficult in thought.

The new parents both frowned, deep in thought. Seeing that they needed some privacy, Alice quickly shuffled off, mumbling that she would return soon.

Alyssa began.

"Poppy?"

"No. Delilah?"

"Maybe… Maybe for a middle name. How about Bryony?"

A laugh.

A frown.

A cleared throat.

"Rollos, this is going nowhere, we need something meaningful. Beautiful. All of the names we used so far are based on flora…"

A giggle.

Looking at each other, and then down, they found their daughter, still clinging to the breast, but no longer drinking, looking back at up at them, her emerald eyes shining.

That was when they decided.

Florance Jade Lynphea.

And there she was, smiling and joyus and sweet.

* * *

This was the absolute worst thing I ever wrote, ever, but I really wanted to write something for Flora's birthday. I'll delete this later, but please read, rate and review, if you would like. Thank you.

-Re


End file.
